


Sabotage

by eremin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bullying, Dubcon Kissing, Growing Up Together, Library Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Shota, Shower Sex, Snogging, Underage Sex, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tired of being number two, Mello decided he needed to sabotage that big headed Near's grades."</p>
<p>The different ways throughout the years that Mello tried to sabotage Near's school grades; becomes progressively more and more intimate as the years go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for underage - don't like, don't read! Also, un-beta'd... enjoy! My first post on AO3, please give me feedback!

Tired of being number two, Mello decided he needed to sabotage that big headed Near's grades.

\-----

When Near was 7 and Mello was 9, he tried to scare Near by telling him a scary story about a dead orphan that haunts the corridors of Wammy’s House. He hoped to leave the younger boy up all night, shaking in fear, unable to concentrate on the exam they had the next morning.

It didn’t work.

Much to his frustration, Near simply said stated he was too old to believe in ghost stories, and returned to his studying.

When Near later asked if Mello was scared of ghost stories, implying that he was more mature than the boy two years his senior, Mello just scoffed and glared at him. 

\-----

When Near was 8 and Mello was 10, he waited til Near fell asleep, snuck into his notebook, and ripped out his essay. He angrily ripped it up in a billion pieces and threw them out the window. 

It didn't work. 

Much to his chagrin, Near walked into class the next day with all the pieces of the torn paper taped together, copying it down on another page in the minutes before they had to hand it in.

When Near asked Mello if he'd torn up his essay, Mello rolled his eyes and said maybe Near had done it in his sleep. After all, he does twitch and even sometimes talk in his sleep. Near just stared at him for a second, and then went back to reading.

\-----

When Near was 9 and Mello was 11, they began doing their reports on the computer. Mello waited til Near went to the library, found his file, and deleted it.

It didn't work.

Much to his annoyance, Matt had taught Near how to back up his files, just in case.

When Near asked Mello if he'd deleted his report, Mello scowled at him, and said that maybe he's so stupid he deleted it himself. Near responded politely asking Mello if he'd like help writing his report. Mello just turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

\------------

When Near was 10 and Mello was 12, he poured purple ink into Near’s conditioner the night before their maths exam. He hoped that it would dye Near’s hair purple, causing him to be too embarrassed to go to class the next day.

It didn’t work.

Much to his disbelief, all the girls in the class fussed over how cute and pretty Near’s hair was, while all the boys applauded him for his courage.

When Near looked across the room at a scathing Mello and just smiled, Mello felt like slapping that grin off his face.

\-----

When Near was 11 and Mello was 13, he cornered him in the corridor before class. He told him how stupid he was, how he looked like an idiot with white hair, how he looked like a dumb baby, and then he pushed him to the ground and laughed. He hoped to make Near cry and run back to his room like the dumb baby he was.

It didn’t work.

Much to his anger, Near simply stood up and, with a cold look, stated that Mello was the stupid one for he was ranked lower than Near was; that the color of ones hair isn’t indicative of their intelligence; and that anyone who could mistake someone Near’s size for an infant was indeed the dumb one.

When Near turned around and added that Mello should find someone his own age and size to fight with, instead of picking such an unchallenging target as himself, Mello clenched his fists and shouted in frustration.

\-----

When Near was 12 and Mello was 14, he decided to distract Near during his human psychology presentation. When Near’s eyes fell across him, Mello looked through his eyelashes and smiled flirtily, touching his fingers to his neck. Near stumbled over his words and looked away. When he looked back again, Mello was licking his chocolate bar seductively. Near accidentally said the same sentence twice. And finally when he looked back once more, Mello had one hand through his hair and with the other, was touching his fingers to his bottom lip with his mouth slightly opened. Near didn’t realize he had stopped talking altogether til the professor asked him if something was wrong.

It. Didn’t. Work.

Much to his disappointment, Mello somehow still didn’t get a higher grade. He and Near managed to get the exact same score.

Near didn’t say anything to him for an entire week. Mello tried not to think about it.

\-----

A month later, when Near was still 12 and Mello was still 14, their class was taking a highly important exam in the library. When Near got up to get a book for the essay portion, Mello followed him into an aisle at the back. 

Near looked up in confusion when Mello began backing him into the corner. Just as Near began to ask what Mello was playing at, he felt his back against the bookshelf and Mello’s hand rest on his chest. Near gulped when Mello pressed his body up against Near’s and leant down, brushing his lips up the side of his neck. Mello knew that what he was doing was a lot to someone who rarely had any human contact. Mello brought his lips up to Near’s ear, breathing shakily, and whispered ‘good choice’, before taking the book out of Near’s hands and walking back to his seat. Near just stood there, frazzled, staring ahead blankly. 

A few minutes later, Mello saw Near walking back to his seat with a book held in front of his crotch. Mello bit back a laugh before realizing that he had the same predicament.

It didn’t work for either of them.

Much to his shock, neither of them got top score. Matt did, with Mello and Near tied for second.

Near didn’t even look at him for days. Mello tried not to think about it.

\-----

Four days later, when Near was still 12 and Mello was still 14, Near got pushed in the mud during rugby (P.E. was never his strong point). After walking silently into their room and putting his backpack on the desk, Near grabbed a towel and headed to the shower to wash up for the final exams they had that evening. Mello smirked and took off his clothes, following him in.  


Near jumped in surprise and slipped, falling on his bum in the shower. Mello chuckled and rolled his eyes. Near stood up, holding his hands in front of his cock. When he saw Mello hungrily eyeing his bare chest, he moved one of his hands to cover himself there.

“Oh shut up,” Mello chided, closing the shower door behind him.

“I... I didn’t s-say anything,” Near stammered, before being shoved against the shower wall. Mello grabbed both of Near’s wrists in one hand and grabbed a handful of the boy’s wet silvery hair with the other.

“Uhnn... Mello,” Near struggled but Mello’s bigger, stronger body had him pinned to the wall. Near felt embarrassed with his pale body so exposed. He gasped when he felt Mello’s lips on his neck, in the same spot they were in the library, but instead of simply brushing across the skin, Mello sucked and bit at Near’s neck.

Near was too dumbfounded to say anything but inaudible moans. He squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut as Mello continued to snog his neck, licking up the surface and sucking at Near’s sensitive spot that sent heat throughout his body. Near could feel himself harden, craving pressure on his groin; he rocked his hips forward to meet Mello’s. Mello indulged the movement, pressing his erection up against Near’s and grinding against him.

Near moaned loudly, deciding to give up resistance and turned his head to meet Mello’s in a kiss, which soon deepened into a snog. Mello sucked Near’s lip into his mouth, and briefly thought about switching his oral fixation from chocolate to kissing. He licked the inside of Near’s mouth and moved their lips fluidly together.

Suddenly, Mello broke contact and dropped down to his knees. He licked down Near’s pale stomach before meeting his fully erect cock. He licked up the surface slowly, then took it into his mouth, sliding his lips down all the way to the hilt. Near practically shouted in pleasure.

Mello continued bobbing up and down Near’s cock, squeezing his bum with one hand while the other continued holding Near’s wrists. He licked at the tip, causing Near to squirm and moan.

“Ahh, M-mello, too much,” Near warned, :I’m gonn-a-gahhhh!”

Near yelled when he felt Mello’s fingers slide between his bum cheeks and rub against his hole, slippery from the shower.

Mello suddenly stopped, quickly turning off the shower, slamming the door open, and frantically shoving Near out onto his bed. Still dripping wet, Near cooperatively climbed onto his bed and laid on his tummy, sticking his bottom high up into the air.

“Plee-eaase,” he moaned erotically, wiggling his bottom, “Mello... please.”

“You are twelve, you fucking slut,” Mello remarked, taking a handful of Near’s thighs, still padded with puppyfat.

Betraying his words, Mello swiftly spread Near’s butt cheeks and licked up and down his hole, causing Near to gasp and moan. Mello pressed his tongue in and slowly added one, two, three fingers, widening him up. 

Near’s moans got progressively louder.

Mello pulled away, slapping Near’s ass before saying “Near, shut the fuck up unless you want someone to walk in here...”

Near bit his knuckles to try and stifle his moans. Without warning, he suddenly felt Mello’s cock press deep into him, fast and forceful, unhesitant. Near bit down on his knuckles hard to prevent from screaming.

Mello began thrusting wildly without giving Near time to adjust - after all, he’d never done this before and didn’t know exactly what he was doing, just following what felt good. Tears began wetting Near’s eyes, and he couldn’t comprehend the feelings going through his body; he couldn’t tell if he was feeling pleasure or pain, or both.

Suddenly, Mello hit a spot in Near that made him gasp, he pleaded “there, just there!” and Mello obliged, hammering against the spot that made Near explode in pleasure. Mello reached around to wrap a hand around Near’s cock while the other hand was holding him up by the hips. He began pumping Near’s cock unevenly, without a steady tempo, but it sent heat all throughout Near’s groin. He felt like he would explode; the image that came to mind was the dynamite that Matt liked to make, exploding in sparks and fire.

“You like this? Listen to you moaning like a fucking girl, you sound like a little whore,” Mello growled.

It confused Near that Mello’s words were that of loathing, yet he was performing an act of love and bonding... or at least, that’s what Near thought this was. His thoughts were cloudy and he couldn’t think straight; his lessons in behavioral psychology all flew out the window.

“Yeah, ohh,” Mello began moaning, despite his previous remarks of disgust, “yes, N-near.”

After a few more thrusts Near felt his bottom fill up, Mello’s cock pulsing in his body. Mello squeezed himself tight to Near’s body as he came, collapsing on him as he pulled out; and with that motion alone Near met his climax as well - an unfamiliar sensation coursing through his veins as he felt the sticky substance dripping off his cock and out of his bum.

Near fell asleep naked with his hair still wet, and he slept through the exams. Mello didn't bother to wake him.

It worked.

Much to Mello's horror, he found himself on top of Near again and again and again, even after exams week was done.

Near never said a word about it. Mello tried not to think about it (but he always did).


End file.
